User blog:DEGRASSI101/Clare and Jake Fanfic by Degrassi101
Jake: *runs up behind the Clare* Clare: *turns around and jumps* Oh my- Who are you? Jake: Clare Edwards? You haven't changed a bit since the summer at the cottage. Clare: Jake? Jake: Yea! Clare: You've...grown up. *hugs him* Jake: So do I get a tour? Clare: Sure. Jake: And an update? Clare: And an update. Jake: So.... Clare: Yeah. In Grade 9, I dated this kid named K.C. and then he fell in love with this other girl and she just gave birth like recently. Eli: Clare, can we talk? Clare: And here's another one of these psycho boyfriends. Eli, I have nothing to say to you. Eli: Who's your friend? Clare: None of your business. Eli: Clare- Clare: Eli! I broke up with you to get away from you. Not to have you on my case! Eli: Fine! *leaves* Jake: What's wrong with him? Clare: He was too protective because of his dead ex then he wanted me to run away with him on the night of the dance but I showed up at the dance and he was talking about this trip and I told him I hated his car so he crashed it and spent break in the hospital. Jake: Is Degrassi so dramatic? Clare: Yes. Jake: So when's class? Clare:... TO BE CONTINUED.... Do you like it? Should I continue with it? Part 2 Clare - You're waiting for something ? I thought you'd already have a car by then considering you had some pretty neat and expensive stuff when we were kids . Jake - Unfortunately , no . And where's your car St. Clare? Clare - My ex gave me a driving lesson but I almost ran over somebody so .. yeah . I don't think I'm trusted with wheel . Jake - Yeah , when you rode my scooter , you hit my dad's truck . It was only a little dent but it still needed repairing . Clare - Don't remind me . *Old truck pulls up and window lowers* Jake's Dad - Hey kiddo ! I knew you'd make friends on the first day . Jake - *Hops in car* Jake - Bye Clare ! Jake's Dad - Wait !? Clare Diane Edwards ? Clare - Yes . Jake's Dad - Why didn't you tell me ? Listen , we're having a barbecue tonight . We'd love to have you come over ! Jake's missed you . Jake - Dad ! Don't need to get into details that are over 10 years old . *nudges him* Clare - I'd love to . I have to call my mom . *dials mom's number* Miss . Edwards - Clare , I'm getting in my car right now . Clare - Wait , mom , can I go to Jake's for a barbecue ? Miss . Edwards - It's only been Spring Break and you already found another boyfriend ? Clare - No mom . It's Jake Martin from when I was a kid . Muskoka cottages ? Miss . Edwards - Then I approve . Have fun ! Clare - That's all ? No be careful or anything ? Miss . Edwards - At least he isn't like Eli or KC . I know him Clare . Clare - Okay ? Thanks mom ! Bye . *hangs up* I'm allowed to come . Jake's Dad - Then hop in . Clare - Thanks . *at house* Jake's Dad - So Clare ? Got a boyfriend ? 'Cause if not , Jake here is a single man . Clare - I just broke up with a psychotic maniac so I think I can take a break from boyfriends . *awkward silence* Sorry . There isn't anything wrong with Jake . It's just I think I need to think first and see what it's like to be a free teenage girl . Jake's Dad - I'm sorry . I'm not gonna pressure you . Jake - Well , we came to eat . Not a pity party or Cupidland so .. Who's gonna lead the prayers ? Clare : ... TO BE CONTINUED ... I personally think that part 2 is worse and confusing but should I still continue ? Category:Blog posts